Idris Hopkins
Idris Hopkins was the father of Tricia Hopkins, husband of Vera and son of Megan. Between mid 1974 and early 1975, the Hopkins family lived at the Corner Shop which Granny and Vera ran, while Idris worked nights at the foundry. They left Coronation Street in shame after Granny attempted to blackmail the shop's owner Gordon Clegg over his illegitimacy. Biography Welshman Idris Hopkins married Vera, a Lancastrian, and together they had one child, Tricia, born in 1957. The family settled in Weatherfield where Idris got a job working nights at a foundry. Completing the quartet of Hopkins was Idris's widowed mother Megan, who had been taken in by Idris and family. Granny Hopkins ran a small chip shop and was effectively the head of the clan as Idris and Vera deferred to her judgement in matters which affected the whole family. In 1974, Idris and Vera brought Gran to Coronation Street to view the Corner Shop which Maggie Clegg was putting up for sale. The Hopkins were looking for a new home and business which Gran and Vera would run together. Gran hatched a plan to drive down the price but in the end Vera had to break the stalemate between Gran and Gordon Clegg by suggesting that Gordon rent them the shop, with the terms worked out at £12 a week with the money coming off the purchase price of £3,500, with £450 for the stock. The Hopkins then moved into the shop's accommodation. Idris carried on working at the foundry, leaving the shop in Gran and Vera's capable hands. However, the women found it difficult to work together and Idris was often asked to take sides in arguments. After three weeks at the shop, Vera got sick of her domineering mother-in-law and left to look after her ailing mother, returning after she passed away. Meanwhile, 17-year-old Tricia had gone after the much older Ray Langton, and after seeing a polaroid of Tricia and Ray, Idris stepped in to warn Ray to stay away from Tricia. Ray assured Idris that Tricia's interest was not reciprocated and proved it by going after Deirdre Hunt in front of Tricia. : Vera tells Idris the truth about Gordon Clegg]] In November, as an extra means of escape from the shop Idris started working part-time at the Canal Garage. A few weeks later, while emptying the Cleggs' sideboard, Granny found a birth certificate which Vera subsequently admitted to Idris belonged to Gordon Clegg and gave away the fact that he was Betty Turpin's illegitimate son. With Gordon soon to arrive to negotiate the shop price, Idris and Vera assured Betty that her secret was safe with them and ganged up on Gran to reach an agreement with the Cleggs. Granny waited for an opportunity to use her knowledge to her advantage and in February she wrote to Gordon telling him the truth to spite Betty after she demanded a refund on an off-tin of mincemeat. The Hopkins were shocked when Gordon turned up at the shop brandishing the letter and told them that he'd known for a while that he was Betty's son. When Granny threatened to tell the whole street, Gordon decided not to sign the final contract for the shop, despite pleas from Vera and Idris. The argument left Vera and Idris feeling too ashamed to remain in Coronation Street and the family left in a van that night. They settled in Vera's mother's house in Firbank Road on the other side of Weatherfield. Personality Idris was a far milder personality than his overbearing mother. Weary of working night shifts, and the constant squabbles between Gran and Vera, Idris kept to himself at home and was dragged into arguments with reluctance. Despite his genial nature, he could be forceful when required, even being able to shame Gran into backing down. He was an advocate of workers' rights and trade unions. During a poker match in 1974, he commented favourably on Mark Brittain Warehouse's shop steward Peggy Barton's mission to have the workers' union recognised, telling Ken Barlow that they spoke the same language. Background information Welsh actor Richard Davies joined Coronation Street in 1974 when the Hopkins family were introduced as the new proprietors of the Corner Shop. Vera and Tricia had appeared in 1973 and were brought back full-time along with the newly-created Idris and his domineering mother Megan, known to the family as "Granny". The Hopkins proved unpopular with viewers and, aside from Tricia, they left the programme in February 1975. Idris, Vera and Granny last appeared in Episode 1467. First and last lines "Oh, we don't need a lot of room so long as it's properly planned. Compact, that's the word, isn't it Trish?" (First line) --- "Get in mam, we're going." (Final line) List of appearances 1974 1975 External links *Idris Hopkins at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Hopkins family Category:1974 debuts Category:1975 departures Category:Corner Shop residents Category:Corner Shop staff